The Ultimate Zero
by Mister joestar
Summary: What if the ultimate being known as kars where not to be damned to be a rock and float forever through space but instead were to be the familiar of a pink haired snob? Find out. It's mostly just a random idea that popped into my head
1. The ultimate life form's release

**I don't own either Jojo's bizarre adventure or familiar of zero**

 **This story is just something I thought I'd make just for the fun of it**

Chapter:1 the perfect being

And he floated forever through space... Or at least that's what kars thought would happen. After time indescribable he heard a soft and beautiful voice from inside his stone and mineral tomb. This snapped him out of his unthinking and quickly brought consciousness back to kars as the voice spoke through the dark reach of space

 **Kars...the ultimate lifeform it would seem you are in what is called a tight spot, being frozen and damned to float forever throughout space seems like a waste of such a being. Therefore here I call upon you...would you like to leave this menial existence and go elsewhere with me**

Kars wanted to scream "yes" at the top of his lungs just to state how much he wanted to agree to the voice's deal but he couldn't he was trapped inside of a mineral and stone rock tomb so using all of his strength, strength that beats a whale's he managed to crack the stone on his head and nodded ever so slightly confirming his side of the deal. Then the voice started to say some sort of chant which confused him, it sounded like that of maybe a french name but it...sounded as if it were spoke in Japanese. Being the ultimate being he in his brain knew all the languages of the humans and beyond so understanding it wasn't hard just a bit odd

 **My name** **is Louis françoise** **le blanc** **de** **la** **Vallière** , **in** **tthe name of the great five Pentagon power, heed my summoning...and bring forth...my familiar!**

It was then that for a second all was quiet as was the normality in space but after that instant a small white portal popped out of the fabric of space and sucked him into it..and that was when his world went white and all he knew was he was out of his sentence of eternal space damnation.

The Tristanian academy of magic

The small pink haired magician by the name of Louis had just attempted to summon a familiar with all of her classmates observing her and in doing so as is with all of her spells it blew up in smoke quite literally, leaving a giant at least 10 feet deep crater in the ground with smoke wisping all over around and in the crater. Until suddenly something pushed all of the smoke out of the way to reveal that Louise had summoned...a...statue? All was silent for a second as Louise examined the statue, it had pitch black wings coming out of its back in a humanoid form with blades coming out of each arm and small tubes on its back. It's hair was exquisitely shined and looked as if it were alive at one point the statue looked so good, although there was a spell out on the knight statues in the cafeteria so that they can be across as alive they came nowhere near close to alive as this statue looked. She was snapped from her thoughts as the taller red haired Germanian noble by the name of Kirche yelled out

"THE ZERO SUMMONED A STATUE"

Before promptly laughing in such a way so that it was just to spite the poor girl, what was worse was all of the others joined in on Kirche's little masquerade and laughed at Louise completely embarrassing the girl because after all what self respecting mage couldn't summon a familiar? Or at least that's what went on in her head before it took a bizarre turn

 **Start awakening**

in an instant the stone rumbled and shook until in a grand measurement of his strength kars broke out of the stone with his pitch black wings now free they waved and danced in the air as his blades gave off a bright light when his body became apparent to everyone in his standing position, his hair was a bright shade of purple and his body was as beautiful as a Greek sculpture with braided muscles on his arms and his abs having a count of 8. Several girls who were onlooking fainted one being Kirche and while the other was Montemorcy and the blue haired girl by the name of Tabitha just barely withstood the calling her brain was giving off to faint. Kars wasn't the least bit shocked by this but rather a bit amused by it and promptly chuckled before retracting his wings and arm blades before making his way up to the world above.

And that's it because I suck at writing anyway if you guys want more just let me know it only took me an hour or so to whip up whatever this is so...just criticize to your hearts content


	2. The ultimate being's reveal!

**i don't own either familiar of zero of Jojo's bizarre adventure**

Another chapter for y'all

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he crawled out of the earthen crater he was in, what he saw before him was a grand castle made out of exquisitely cut and shined stone flying some sort of flag on its front spires placed in the middle of a lush green field that went on for miles before hitting a wall that shaped the entire place like a Pentagon it was without a doubt one of the greatest of the human's creation. However that wasn't what was shocking him, what shocked him was that there was a middle aged human male standing before him with a large ornate stick or stave in his hand with a gathering ball of inferno on it's tip as he started to speak in a language tthat much to his frustration he didn't know, as the fireball grew more and the human's face grew more rage bitten Kars decided that he didn't have the time for this and in three words a blade sprang from his left arm

"Brilliant bone blade!"

In these three words thousands of slashing noises were heard in a matter of only a few seconds as his blade shined brilliantly as he twirled his arm and blade around leaving an afterimage until Kars put away his bone blade and in a flash the staff that the man was holding was completely and utterly decimated, it was reduced to nothing but dust from being cut so many times. The man slowly backed away, trembling with fear of what just happened, Kars was about to finish the job he started when he felt a sudden coldness in his side and when he looked he saw a giant ice spike sticking out of his side with blood escaping from the wound. With a face that just radiated boredom he quickly picked the projectile out and crushed it in his hand before feeling a sudden lightheadedness and looking over to see the human from before holding a small stick in his hands and oddly this time he understood what the man was saying

"S-Stop familiar of Louis!"

A bit confused he furrowed his brow before retracting his arm blade and crossing his arms before looking at the man with an ice cold glare that came from his crimson eyes as imaginary "menacing" signs popped up around him

"Human... What did you just call me?! If you are to address me at least address me in my title puny human!"

He says before two large pairs of wings took place on his shoulder blades as he flew into the air firing armadillo shells coated with an oil that deflects bullets before spinning in the air and taking out his arm blades creating a hurricane of bright white light mixed with the dark black of his wings as he landed on the ground crossing his blades arm in a way reminiscent of the modern day scissors with one arm over the other with both blades taken out right in front of the petrified man who was trembling before his presence, he could only stammer out one sentence..

"What are you?!..."

"Me?...my name is Kars and I am the ultimate life form, the perfect being, The ultimate thing I embody all of the earth's power and all of it's resident's powers as well! First: never dying!. Second: Never aging! Third: Not only empowers and embodies the powers of all animals on earth but far surpasses them! I am the ultimate being and to be so all lives gather as one and give me their power. I am a true God In your petty ningen I mean..human words"

And on that note Kars takes notice of the absolutely petrified look on all of the student and teachers faces where he looks up at the sky and laughs heartily before saying with a slight sigh

"It's good to be back!"

And a cliffhanger because I suck at writing


	3. The ultimate has a master!

**i don't own either familiar of zero or Jojo's bizarre adventure**

Kars continued his hearty laugh until after a few minutes he looked at all of the students then back to the petrified pink haired girl. He Thought he sensed something on his hand and he did! It was some type of mystical brand, it was burning into his flesh so far that even despite being able to regenerate after an explosion he knew this would stick for a while. It reminded him of a certain joestar crashing him into lava and he hates it and in a weakened voice he slowly etched out through grit teeth

"You...worms..."

He looked over at the pink haired girl holding her heart as if she weren't already on edge kars have her his menacing glare and promptly she froze out of pure terror. If what her familiar was saying was true ((and he didn't look like the type to lie)) her familiar was a god and one that possessed the powers of all beasts, all lives gather as one. Louise's pride which pulsed when hearing her familiar was a god was quickly crushed when she vsaw that he looked like he wanted to kill everyone. Finally coming back to her senses she got up and stammered out of her trembling lips and mouth

"Uhh... ...I am Louise de la Vallière the...the...third child of the Vallière family...I am the person who summoned you... Mister... K...Kars

Kars looked her up and down and gave a quick menacing grin before saying in a rather pickfun way while still holding his grin and glare

"So your the shortstop that summoned the ultimate lifeform? Humble yourself human you act as if being a part of a " royal" family means anything. I can already tell that the commoners here are going to be treated like shit. And don't even try to lie to me "Louise"... I am known to kill all who lie to me!..."

This voice that commanded power and induced fear in her shook her so much that she couldn't even reply to the insults that were swept her way by the voice that echoed through the field of which beat the wind's creeping sounds. She was frozen and stuck in her thoughts as Kars stepped closer to the girl and in a second his fingers plunged into her skull invading her memories, the worst part was she was frozen in this way as he ruffled through her memories and what she was saying was indeed right he was summoned by this pipsqueak who according to her memories kars was currently set in a medieval type of world known as gaea and he was currently on a continent known as halkeginia and was currently on a large land piece known as tristian and the surrounding states made it look like Europe, putting that away he recognized that he was on a different planet entirely maybe even in a different universe or dimension. But none of those things made him care at all as long as he was free from his torment he didn't care so he would just go along with this "Louise" girl as a familiar until he felt she was able to go akone, it reminded him of a mother bird and a fledgling just leaving the nest. After reminiscing he took his fingers out of her skull and just mended the wound with no problem at all. He then put his back onto a wooden pillar before coldly saying

"Child, Louise..as of now it appears I am to be something known as a familiar to you and after reading through what being a familiar entails I am saying this begrudgingly. I, Kars the ultimate life form will protect you until your death because mine will never come. Now then that is settled. everyone! Go and attend your classes before I do to you what i just did to Louise"

On this note everyone ran away except for one child with light blue hair and a shortstature,she had a dead glare much like AC\DC did before his death. The child walked with a staff in one hand and a tome in the other and while he knew she was going about reading it before he knew she was examining him up and down and that was when he knew, she was sizing him up to see how much of a challenge he was. He liked this girl she was much like AC\DC in how he always clashed with his comrade for the sake of sizing him up. Kars looked at the girl before telling her

"Child, Tabitha was it? If your sizing me up I suggest you hide all hopes of defeating me. I am immortal and undying"

This only elicited one reaction

"Interesting. Like my book villian."

Kars simply waved her off and afterward she mounted some sort of dragon and flew off. Kars pulled up a still petrified Louise off of the ground and just leaned on pillar and sighed before saying

"Why is it never simple?"

And that's it because I suck at writing


End file.
